


Noticing the Details

by CecilyPlum



Series: Noticing The Details [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilyPlum/pseuds/CecilyPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the on agent he saw as more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was on tumblr, yes I wrote it, I just published there first, please don't steal my work, or use it without my permission.  
> Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, I would not be writing fanfiction, now, would I?

The first time he saw her was at SHIELD, when he was getting his tour. It was only the briefest of glimpses as he was led around the base. She was walking down a corridor in the opposite direction to him. As they passed, he caught sight on her eyes, a steely blue, hard and determined, focussed on the task at hand, whatever that may be. She was the only agent to ignore him completely.

The second time he saw her was on the bridge of the helicarrier. As he walked passed her, he noticed the small frown on her face, the disapproving way she looked at him and Bruce. A look that was extended to the Director when he passed over the money. It was then that he learnt who she was. Agent Maria Hill, deputy director of SHIELD. She was the only agent who openly didn't seem to approve of the Avengers.

The third time he saw her was in a corridor, when he grabbed hold of her and dragged her into a supply closet. The scowl on her face made it all the more beautiful, but oh what he wouldn't so to see her smile. She almost did as she straightened out her clothes and corrected her hair. Of all the female agents he had met, she was one of only two who didn't flirt with him. She was the only agent he kissed.

The fourth time he saw her was after the attack, the briefest of glimpses, a single face in a crowd as he headed to the quinjet bay with Romanoff and Barton. She was not the only agent who looked at him them. She was the only agent whose eyes held any doubt in their actions, the only one who knew what those actions were. Other than Fury, anyway.

The fifth time he saw her was at Coulson's funeral. She was the only agent who didn't cry. You could see the disapproving looks of others as her eyes remained dry, when she didn't break down. You could almost see the annoyance in Stark's eyes when she didn't break down for the death of her friend. He was the only one who noticed how her face was clear of make-up, when earlier she had been wearing mascara. He was the only one who noticed that, despite this, she was wearing eye-liner, almost covering up the pink tinge around her eyes. He wanted to hold her close, tell her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't, not with so many people watching.

The sixth time he saw her was at a small pizza place in Brooklyn, so neat and tidy after the mess of Manhattan. Her hands, so pale and fine, delicate yet strong, picking up a pice of four-cheese stuffed crust pizza. Which she refused to share. She had a much larger, and unhealthier, appetite than any agent he knew. And any other agent anyway. He still ate more than her, as evidenced by the BBQ and Hawaiian pizzas he was eating.

The seventh time he saw her was the first time he saw her smile. He didn't know why, but she came out of a meeting with Fury, and small smile on her face. When she saw him, her face split into a much larger smile, and he felt his insides melt a little. She was so beautiful. Her smile faltered when she caught sight of the female agents who had been standing in a corner, but one was now headed over to him, a slightly predatory look in the agent's eyes. He looked to Maria for help. What he wasn't expecting was for Maria to walk over to him, brushing past the other agent, and slide her arms around his soldiers, pressing her lips against his. The startled gasps of those around him were enough to make him smile against her mouth as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. No sooner had he done that than she pulled away and looked off, leaving a trail of agents with their mouths open in her wake. She wasn't the only agent who wanted to do that to him. She was the only agent he wanted to do that to him, who actually did do that to him, tho only one he would let do that to him.

Walking, fighting, alongside her as they go into the Triskelion, he still marvels at how strong she is. It doesn't matter how many times he sees her, he still thinks she has never looked more beautiful, more determined, than she does in her uniform, a gun in her hands, steel in her voice as well as her eyes. When he makes his speech, he can feel her beside him, her presence giving him the boost to put the conviction behind his words. When he's on the helicarrier, telling her to shoot it down, he thinks about the last time he was in a plane, of sorts, the woman he loved in his ear, the image of a friend in front of him. She is the only agent, the only person, he would want in his ear now. He just hopes that, this time, he gets to see her after, that maybe they will get her happy ever after.

Later, when he's in the hospital, Sam tells him how she came to visit, cold as stone, beautiful as an ice sculpture. Hearing that description from Sam makes something burn inside of him. She is more than that, more than ice and stone. She is steel and chocolate and everything in between. Not that he isn't grateful Sam doesn't see the detail. If Sam did, he might have competition for her. She is the one person he will not share, not with anyone.

In the graveyard, he misses her presence, knowing she is away with Stark, taking an interview. He meets her afterwards. Having given Sam the slip, in the pizza place they had their first date. Then he notices just how much she has begun to taste like home, a small piece of security in a world of uncertainty. He knows, then, that he is going to miss her whilst he's away, taking down Hydra. She isn't the only one he is going to miss. She is the only one he doesn't wish was by his side. (Later he finds out about Coulson, but it doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would, neither the secret nor the danger). 

When he gets back from Europe with Sam, he takes her out to a nice place, far posher than they would normally go to. He sees the way her eyes go wide, her usually steady hands tremor ever so slightly, how her mouth drops ever so slightly, when he gets down on his knee. For a moment, he worries that he's made a mistake, that he's ruined everything. Then she says yes, and all of his dreams have come true. That was the first time he ever saw her cry. She is the only person he never wanted to make cry. She is the only person he didn't mind making cry, just this once. She is the only person he ever wanted to do this for. And he's so glad he did.

Finite.


End file.
